Talk:VE-GDI War
1 man "alliance" declarations Solitude \m/ and fail are all one man alliances. If a rogue changes his aa to "doing it for lulz" then that doesnt mean that "doing it for the lulz" is an actual alliance. The only alliance that is relevant is fail since it declared previous statements along with obligations towards the GDI. The other two (and arguably fail) are just glorified rogues. We wouldnt give every VE member an AA too, now would we ? Or shall I look at the list of other rogues and add their names as people who fight this war without declaration of war ? :I think Solitude should be on, but not the rogue. Bird of Passage is a one-man alliance that has declared it exists. It's kind of like the PPF. So is the remnant of \m/. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:32, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :: You said: "Only one comment, yours. I disagree, so does the IP, so I'm restoring Solitude." Funny that you disagree with me by claiming that just one voice is irrelevant since that was my starting point to begin with. Leprecon 16:53, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :::Why do you get to remove stuff when two others contest it? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:46, 15 August 2009 (UTC) I thought \m/ broke up, in fact, that's what its page on this wikia says. How are they able to declare war?--Allurade Dendra 18:37, 15 August 2009 (UTC) ::::One person has stayed on the AA and used it to declare war on VE. I don't get it either. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:47, 15 August 2009 (UTC) ::::: Actually, the guy on the AA \m/ didnt stay there all the time, he switched recently and he was in \m/ before. Leprecon 09:53, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Although I'm not really too concerned about it all, might I suggest that for the time being \m/ and Solitude are removed from the info box? They haven't been around for too long where as FAIL has, which is another reason to leave it there. Adding \m/ and Solitude right now could start a precedent that if I create my own one man AA I can have it added to the wiki and cite it here, which may be something we wish to avoid. I suggest though, that if \m/ and Solitude grow in size anytime soon, like gain 5+ members then maybe they could be added? -- Imperial Emperor - Talk · My home :::::: I couldnt agree more. Leprecon 09:40, 16 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::I see "Palace of Love" got added, seriously, a consensus has to be reached before 50 micro-alliances of one member flood that info box. -- Imperial Emperor - Talk · My home :::::::I thinking "Sure". —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:00, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Since now we have got Imperial Empire on my side, a confused Allurade Dendra, and only one guy (who is registered) on the other side, I am gonna change it back to just alliances, but I am leaving in fail due to the fact that they declared their existance before and also declared previous obligations to GDI. Leprecon 09:46, 16 August 2009 (UTC) "Operation Slap Chop" Where did this name come from and who's using it? I never recall seeing it on any of the official declarations or anything (if it was, please link me and I'll drop this), and as far as I'm currently concerned this should be called "VE-GDI War". Anyway, I won't go moving it until it can be proved otherwise. -- Imperial Emperor - Talk · My home THis is obviously vandalisim, probabbly by a member of GDI some rouge. I'd change it back to VE-GDI War because that is name of the conflict. This was done by someone who has way too much time on their hands.-- Unser:Anubis 08 No, this is the official name of the military action as used and referred to within the Viridian Entente. If a special note of this needs to be made somewhere, then that's fine with VE.